mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Tennis Open
Mitchell Tennis Open (Japan: ミッチェルテニスオープン, Hepburn: Mitcherutenisuōpun) is a Mitchell Van Morgan sports game developed by Camelot Software Planning for the 3DS version (The Clap Hanz, Ltd. for PS Vita and finally Nordic Games GmbH for Windows PC), published by Nordic Games and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, Microsoft Windows & PC. The game was developed differently, which has produced most of the previous Mitchell Tennis titles. The game was first released on May 20, 2013 in North America and in other regions the same month. It was later released as a downloadable title on the Nintendo eShop in late 2012. Like earlier Mitchell Tennis titles, Mitchell Tennis Open incorporates characters, settings, and scenarios from the Mitchell franchise. Players can engage in standard tennis matches but also play special variants with different rules and objectives. Seventeen distinct playable characters are available, each with special qualities that are used to the players' advantage. Mitchell Tennis Open is also the first Mitchell Tennis game to feature simultaneous online play. Mitchell Tennis Open received generally positive reviews, gaining aggregate scores of 69.54 percent on GameRankings and 70 on Metacritic. Gameplay and Yoshi playing against Luigi and Daisy in a doubles match. The player can choose to execute different shots using button-presses or by selecting them from the Nintendo 3DS touchscreen, as shown.]] Mitchell Tennis Open features variants of tennis matches, played either in singles or doubles. Different shots (lobs, slices, and dropshots) can be executed with different button-combinations or by selecting them from the Nintendo 3DS touch screen. In addition, the player can use the 3DS gyroscope to turn the in-game camera by rotating the entire console during gameplay. Mario Tennis Open does not feature any RPG elements, unlike previous handheld games Mario Tennis and Mario Tennis: Power Tour. Mario Tennis Open features twenty-four playable ''Mario'' characters, with four being unlocked by accomplishing specific tasks, and eight more being unlocked by scanning certain QR codes. Each character possesses a pre-determined skill, such as advantages in speed, offense, or defense. Mii characters saved in the Nintendo 3DS Mii Maker are also selectable. Unlike the Mario characters, Mii characters' skills vary and are customizable, determined by the tennis gear the player equips. The gear options are purchased using coins that are awarded after playing each game mode. However, costumes are obtained by completing certain objectives. Mario Tennis Open supports both online and local wireless multiplayer, allowing up to four players to play simultaneously on separate Nintendo 3DS consoles. When a player's Nintendo 3DS console comes in contact with another via StreetPass, he will be able to play against a computer-controlled opponent whose play style mimics that of the other player, provided that the other console also contains Mario Tennis Open save data. Reception | MC = 69/100 | EGM = 7.0 | EuroG = 7/10 | Fam = 34/40 | GI = 8.00/10 | GSpot = 5.5/10 | GRadar = 6/10 | GT = 8.1/10 | IGN = 6.5/10 | NLife = | NP = 7.0/10 | NWR = 7.5/10 | ONM = 80% }} Mario Tennis Open has received mixed to positive reviews, with aggregate scores of 69.54 percent on GameRankings and 69 on Metacritic. Nintendo Power scored Mario Tennis Open 7.0 out of 10 in its May 2012 issue. Game Informer gave this game an 8 out of 10. Nintendo World Report gave this game a 7.5 out of 10. As of August 12, 2012, game has sold 280,000 copies in Japan. As of March 31, 2013, the game has worldwide sales of 1.11 million. References External links * [http://mariotennisopen.nintendo.com Mario Tennis Open] American site * [https://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/agaj/index.html Mario Tennis Open] Japanese site * [http://gamesites.nintendo.com.au/mario-tennis-open/ Mario Tennis Open] Australian site * [https://www.nintendo.co.uk/mariotennis Mario Tennis Open] European site Category:2012 video games Category:2010s video games Category:Tennis video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:PlayStation Store games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:PC games Category:Steam Workshop games Category:Camelot Software Planning games Category:Clap Hanz games THQ Nordic video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Mitchell Tennis Series Category:Mitchell Tennis Open Category:Mitchell sports games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Video games published by Nordic Games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games developed in Austria